


To Love, Honor, Betray

by Tortellini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Best Friends, Big Sisters, Book 1: A Game of Thrones, Book 2 - A Clash of Kings, Brothers, Brothers and Sisters - Freeform, Character Study, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kings & Queens, M/M, Major Character(s), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Medieval, Minor Character(s), POV Second Person, POV Theon, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Pre-Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Romantic Friendship, Siblings, Sisters, Teen Years, Theon-centric, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Theon Greyjoy came to Winterfell a scared little boy with defiant eyes and scraped knees. He left ten years later, slightly deflated, and even more torn than ever... Especially because of a certain Robb Stark.Oneshot





	

 

> _1\. Love_

Robb is the one you're closest too, out of all the Starks. Hell, Robb is practically the only one who even remotely likes you. Lord Eddard Stark isn't so bad, but he's never made you feel welcome; same with Lady Catelyn Stark. The girls are all right--they're still young. The bastard boy, Jon Snow, doesn't get in your way either. He's the same age as Robb (so three years younger than you) but he has a different temperament (he's shyer, for one). And he's more dark and scrawny.

Gods, who was his mother? No one knows. You can't help but smirk that it was some whore; and you mention that to Robb once, over dinner. It was the first and last time he ever seriously hit you, square in the jaw.

Well no one can deny that Robb Stark has his father's sense of justice. 

You and he are inseparable. When you're little you play together, sometimes with Jon Snow. You eat together. You fight out in the yard together--and old Ser Rodrik teaches you too, just as patient as he is with the son of the Lord of Winterfell.

But as time goes on, things start to change. You're not the homesick little eight-year-old you arrived as. And Robb isn't the enthusiastic curly-haired kid you met either. You realize with a jolt that both of you are growing up. 

And just like that, one day when Robb is at breakfast with you and the rest of the family, you notice things you never saw before. How filled-out he's gotten. What a nice shade of his curly reddish-brown hair is. And-and what a nice voice he has…

"All right there, Theon?" he asks suddenly, as if he could read your mind. You feel your ears turn red and you look down into your porridge. He bumps his shoulder against yours warmly, before going back to talking to Lord Eddard.

Gods, he's like your brother. He's fucking thirteen. And he's your best friend--your male best friend.

You feel a pair of eyes on you and when you look, it's Jon. He looks curious. You decide you've never liked the bastard very much, but it's all right: he knows nothing.

> _ 2\. Honor _

Two years later: Robb is fifteen and you're eighteen. 

But first things first: you and Robb are not children anymore. Lord Eddard Stark is dead. Robb is the new Lord of Winterfell--and Prince of the North. He's fighting a war. Naturally, you're at his side. You, his pet wolf, and his mother are the only people you're positive he can trust.

But he doesn't think that way. He trusts them all. Now he's by no means stupid, but you know he's that way. Has been forever. You don't like more than half of Robb's "allies". You catch the Bolton man with the cold eyes watching Robb one evening, and it makes your skin crawl.

You long for the days past, when the biggest worries you'd have were to not let Lord Eddard catch you teasing Jon or which one of you was going to win the fight out in the yard... Now there's a fight to win. But it's not just between the two of you. And you could both die. Everyone could die.

Robb looks older, you notice. More tired, more lined. He has a lot in his plate for a fifteen-year-old. He gets his counsel and at the same time counsels others. He's trying his best, he really is, but... sometimes it doesn't work.

He's no less handsome though. Especially when he smiles. You don't want to but you kind of fall for Robb all over again. He's just so good. But naturally, he doesn't notice.

"Theon?" he asks, coming into your room one night, after Lady Catelyn had left before to talk to Lord Renly. It's late. You look up from your wine, brows furrowed.

"Huh?"

Robb's shoulders slump in the doorway. "I-I'm worried for Mother. I didn't want to tell the others."

You stand up. You're taller than him a little, you always have been. He approaches you.  "Don't worry," you say, and you punch him in the shoulder gently. "She'll be okay. It's your mother we're talking about, Robb."

He smiles a bit. "I suppose you're right..."

"Of course I am." you say shortly and his smile grows.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I want you to do something for me."

"Sure." you sit down next to him on the edge of your bed.

"I want you to go to your father and ask him for an allegiance in the name of the North."

"Robb..." the doubt creeps into your voice. "I haven't seen my father in ten years, for one. I don't think he'll like--"

"But don't you miss him?" he asks softly. "I miss my father..."

You wrap an arm around his shoulders. "I know. And I'm sorry. But my father is a stranger to me, practically."

"Still." he looks at you firmly. "I'd like you to try."

You hesitate once more before you nod, like he knew you would. You can't deny him to try.

> _ 3\. Betray _

"Little brother." Your older sister Asha's sly smile isn't very reassuring. She's always called you that (one thing you can remember from all those years ago).

You glare at her. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, nothing.. Only that... Father thinks you've gone soft. Living with those wolves for all those years, you know?"

"Winterfell was never my home." you say firmly. "The Iron Islands will always be."

"Really?" she looks doubtful, mocking still. "Are y' sure about that, Theon?"

The unfairness of it all squeezes at your throat. You will never be a Stark--that much has always been made clear. But now thanks to Asha and your father, you will never truly be a Greyjoy of Pyke either…

"I have a plan."

"Oh, a plan." she mocks. "How brave and spectacular you must be, little brother."

"Asha--" you warn.

She laughs. "I'm just messing with you, Theon. Relax."

You don't. You don't laugh either.

"God, someone has a pole up their ass." she smirks. "That reminds me." Her face softens a fraction and she speaks softer. "Father thinks you've gone soft over the Stark boy in particular."

"Which one?" you ask, even though you know it can only be Robb.

She raises an eyebrow. "Uh..."

"There's Robb," you say, and suppressed butterflies flutter in your belly. You won't tell her that. "He's the oldest. Then there's Bran. Little shit. And Rickon, the baby. Oh and there's Jon Snow. He's a shit too, and a bastard. Obviously."

"The oldest." She clarifies after a moment and then she looks at you carefully. "I saw the look on your face when you said his name."

"...what look? There was no look. You're a girl. You're imagining things." you say hurriedly. She's not convinced.

"Uh huh. So you've not gone soft?"

"No!" you blurt out, and your face floods with color. "He means nothing to me." Well that's a lie of course, but shh. "None of them do. They're not my family, and Winterfell isn't my home, Asha."

She nods slowly but still doesn't look like she totally believes you. You press on. "My plan has to do with Winterfell." Asha looks up, interested.

"What's your plan, little brother?"

"I'm not gonna tell you." You scoff. "But just know this. It'll make Father proud of me. I'll finally be the son he's waited for."

"Just...don't do anything stupid," she says, standing back up and going to the door. You watch her leave. "I don't want to have to scrape my little brother off someone's shoe~"

She leaves with a slam of the door.

Anything stupid?, you think to yourself with a wry smirk. Possibly too late for that. But it'll be worth it. It has to be. You can't afford for this not to work.

But...what about Robb?, a small voice asks in the back of your mind. Yeah, remember Robb? The guy who was your best friend, your foster brother? The guy you kind of maybe have (had...?) a crush on? What's his reaction going to be when he finds out that-that you, one of his most trusted people, betrayed him and his family so badly--?!

Robb isn't family. He doesn't matter. You shake off your guilt and grab your sword to leave.

And oh, if only that was true...


End file.
